Off With Her Horns!
by Airin Foster
Summary: Trolls are being sold for slavery, and the mad men's new capture is Vriska. She gets saved and put into the hospital where she meets John and who knows what might just happen next.


Kevin Foster

"_I've been traveling on this road so long, just trying to find my way back home."_

Vriska Serket ran for her life, her waist-long black hair trailed behind her like a veil. She was being followed by mad men, mad men with guns trying to take her in, sell her on the slave market. Welcome to Earth, a place where all Alternians were sold into slavery mainly because they were different. If she didn't surrender and let them take her, they'd find their way to her and then get into shooting range and shoot her. Why they did this, no one knew-not anyone. They just followed along, some bought the trolls just to keep them safe, others well they bought them for the same reason they were being sold. It was against the law to sell them, but every selling was private and kept a secret.

She ran and ran, until death came up onto her, Dead End. "Crap," she mumbled to herself as she attempted to climb the brick wall shadowing in front of her. Sweat trailed down her grey skin and left her panting. That's when the men caught up to her. "Come on doll, come with us. It's either that or death," one of them said. He was a rather big guy, muscles flexing from under his white t-shirt. She shook her head and the other man held up a gun that was aimed specifically towards her head. Vriska screamed, and then a light suddenly flashed red and blue. Two police men ran out of the car and ran toward the man with the gun and the other one. Holding them against the wall, the police men handcuffed the mad men and shoved them into the car. Soon, after a few calls were made, Vriska was interrogated and an ambulance came and took her.

The vehicle and the hospital were white and bright. Vriska shut her eyes as soon as they got in there. Confined to be in a wheel chair, she didn't have to worry about bumping into things. Nurses crowded around her right when she was put into the room in the psychiatric ward. Questions were asked, random tubes and other devices were attached to her. Soon she drifted off to sleep and her mind went completely blank.

"_All I want is a place to call my own."_

Vriska woke up that morning with a booming headache. Her head was throbbing, and she looked everywhere for a nurse, but couldn't find one anywhere. She sat up, her hand firmly holding her forehead; it felt warm and sweaty. A nurse came in after looking through the window to see Vriska had gotten up. The nurse was dressed in a white uniform and her dull brown hair was up in a tight bun on top of her head. "Do you need anything? How do you feel?" The nurse asked her voice was raspy. "I feel alright, just a bit of a headache. May I have some aspirin and water please?" Vriska said back. The nurse then nodded and left the room.

A few hours passed and soon the troll was allowed out of her cell. However, she was only allowed in certain areas. The same nurse that treated her earlier let her change into her normal clothes, checking them first for anything unsafe and walked her into a living room-like room. There was only one person in the room- a teenage boy. He had shaggy black hair and was quite skinny. Vriska tilted her head, trying to see what he was doing before she officially went all the way into the room, he seemed to be watching some sort of movie on a small laptop. Becoming more curious, she walked up to the boy and introduced herself, "Hi, my name is Vriska Serket. Is it okay if I join you?"

He nodded and responded with, "I'm John, John Egbert. Yeah! I'd love it if someone joined me, I'm watching Con Air."

The whole day went by and John Egbert and Vriska stayed in the same room, talking, shared stories, watched movies and kept conversation going. Nurses always commented on how they acted, called it "young love."

A month later when Vriska heard a doctor say, "She's doing great, but those horns of hers are likely to come off tomorrow." She got nervous-when a troll got their horns cut off or taken off, they die. The doctors were going to kill her and she had no idea why. Her natural instincts were to not tell John. He had a depression problem and had been admitted due to a suicide attempt. She didn't want to hurt her brand new best friend.

She kept herself quiet that day. Constantly John would come into her room to try and perk her up, but she didn't want to do anything. She didn't want to eat or sleep, just be in her bed and try not to show any knowledge of what they were going to do the next day. As soon as John left for the last time, the nurses urged her to sleep and told her that it would be a big day tomorrow as if something exciting were to happen.

"Yeah, something big alright," she mumbled to herself as the nurse walked out and turned off the light behind her. Vriska was alone in the dark and began to cry, she didn't want to leave John. He meant a lot to her and leaving him would be the hardest thing.

That next morning was the hardest, and the nurses were nicer to her than ever. Once Vriska woke up she went into John's room to hang out with him before the 'event.' She gulped as she opened the door to his cell. He smiled at her and got up on his feet and hugged her as fast as she could process everything. John had a beaming smile and patted the space on the bed next to him so Vriska could sit.

"Hey Vrisk, can I tell you something?" He asked, his smile turning into a worried and anxious look.

She nodded and said, "Yeah sure John, anything, go ahead."

He gulped loudly and then proceeded to say, "Well, we've been friends for quite a while and wow, you're really special to me. So I've been thinking..." He was cut off by the doctor coming into the room; he wore the surgery uniform and told Vriska to follow him.

She stood up and said, "No, I'm not leaving. I know exactly what you're going to do and I don't want it! IT'S NOT RIGHT!" Tears rolled down her cheeks and that was when nurses came in and grabbed her by the arms and dragged her towards the door.

"What's going on Vriska!?" John shouted to her.

She just shook her head and said softly, "Good bye John. I love you," before she stopped struggling and let the nurses take her.

The room was dark and cold as they lay Vriska on the surgery table. She overheard them say something about how since she was a disgusting creature; she didn't deserve anesthesia. The surgeon held a surgical saw in his hand and turned it on. The buzzing made Vriska scream as loudly as she could. Then the pain came. He took the saw to her right horn and cut it at the orange base, the death spot. She screamed even louder and then she turned silent, he eyes stayed completely closed and her breathing stopped.

Skin growing cold, she had died.

A few days passed and John had been in a very emotional state, none of the nurses would tell him what had happened that day. He grew even more depressed than he'd been the night he'd been admitted. On April 13th, his birthday, he took a surgical knife to his throat and left his body in his room for the nurses to find and left a note attached to his green Slime Ghost shirt that read:

"You evil creeps took away my best friend. The one person that made me feel happy. JUST BECAUSE SHE WAS DIFFERENT! You all deserve to die as well. I hate every one of you; any one of you that hate the Alternians should rot in hell because you're all a bunch of jerks! I don't want to live on this planet any more if you treat people like this!

Goodbye, John Egbert"


End file.
